(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reciprocating lifting mechanism mounted onto the grinding machine, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows the abrasive band grinding machine to generate continuous lifting motion so as to grind uniformly the abrasive band and prolong efficiently its life span.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional abrasive band grinding machine is generally driven by a motor to conduct the grinding operation through continuously rotating abrasive band. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
1) Since the abrasive band of fixed grinding height has a higher frequency of utilization and contact, some saw dusts are inclined to be accumulated on the surface of the abrasive band. This will affect the heat dispersion of abrasive band surface, and possibly lead to its wear and rupture under continuous operating state.
2) Excessive accumulation of saw dusts on the abrasive band will also affect the grinding capacity, leading to non-uniform grinding of the surface of workpieces.
3) The operator has to clean up regularly the surface of abrasive band for maintaining the efficiency, but this will bring about inconvenience and delay of operation.
4) The surface of abrasive band isn't fully utilized, but the abrasive band will be replaced if some sections of higher utilization frequency are damaged, leading to waste of materials and more burden of cost.